Star Trek IV - The Voyage Home
Star Trek IV - The Voyage Home is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 16th November 1987, 6th November 1989, 2nd December 1991, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 28th December 1998 and is a UK DVD release by Paramount on 6th August 2001. Description The most acclaimed and, without a doubt, the most intriguing Star Trek adventure of all time. It's the 23rd century, and a mysterious alien power is threatening earth by evaporating the oceans and destroying the atmosphere. In their frantic attempt to save mankind, kirk and his crew must time travel back to 1987 San Francisco where they find a world of punk. pizza and exact-change buses that are as alien as anything they've ever encountered in the far reaches of the galaxy. William Shanter and Leonard Nimoy return as Kirk and Spock, along with the entire Star Trek crew. Cast William Shatner portrays Admiral James T. Kirk, former captain of the Enterprise. Shatner was unwilling to reprise the role of Kirk until he received a salary of $2 million and the promise of directing the next film. Shatner described The Voyage Home's comic quality as one "that verges on tongue-in-cheek but isn't; it's as though the characters within the play have a great deal of joy about themselves, a joy of living and you play it with the reality you would in a kitchen-sink drama written for today's life". Leonard Nimoy plays Spock, who was resurrected by the effects of the Genesis planet and had his "living spirit" restored to his body in the previous film. DeForest Kelley portrays Doctor Leonard McCoy, who is given many of the film's comedic lines; Kelley biographer Terry Lee Rioux wrote that in the film "he seemed to be playing straight man to himself." On Earth McCoy was paired with engineer Montgomery Scott (James Doohan), as producer Harve Bennett felt that Kelley worked well with Doohan's "old vaudeville comic". The other members of the Enterprise crew include George Takei as helmsman Hikaru Sulu, Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov, and Nichelle Nichols as Uhura. Koenig commented that Chekov was a "delight" to play in this film because he worked best in comedic situations. Catherine Hicks plays Dr. Gillian Taylor, a biologist on 20th century Earth. During production a rumor circulated that the part had been created after Shatner demanded a love interest, a regular aspect of the television series that was absent from the first three films. Writer Nicholas Meyer denied this, saying that the inspiration for Taylor came from a biologist featured in a National Geographic documentary about whales. Nimoy chose Hicks after inviting her to lunch with Shatner and witnessing a chemistry between the two. The role was originally written for Eddie Murphy as an astrophysicist at Berkeley. Majel Barrett reprises her role as Christine Chapel, the director of Starfleet Command's medical services. Many of her scenes—some reportedly very large—were omitted in the final cut, angering the actress. Her final role in the film consists of one line of dialogue and a reaction shot. Mark Lenard and Jane Wyatt play Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson, respectively, Spock's parents, with Wyatt reprising the role she had previously played in the 1967 episode "Journey to Babel". Wyatt commented that although she generally disliked working with actors who were directing, she found Nimoy an exception because he could concentrate on being part of the cast as well as setting up the crew. Robin Curtis reprises the role of Saavik, a Starfleet lieutenant. Saavik's role is minimal in the film—originally, she was intended to remain behind on Vulcan because she was pregnant after she had mated with the younger Spock in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. In the final cut of the film, all references to her condition were dropped. The film contains several cameos and smaller roles. Alex Henteloff plays Dr. Nichols, plant manager of Plexicorp. Madge Sinclair makes an uncredited appearance as captain of the USS Saratoga (the first female Federation starship captain to appear in Star Trek). Musician Jane Wiedlin and tennis star Vijay Amritraj appear as Starfleet officers seen briefly on video screens at Starfleet Command. John Schuck appears as a Klingon ambassador, Robert Ellenstein as the Federation President, Michael Berryman as an alien display officer at Starfleet Command, and Brock Peters as Fleet Admiral Cartwright. Grace Lee Whitney reprises her role as Janice Rand from the original television series. Credits Trailers and info Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Star Trek Category:Science Fiction Videos from Paramount Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:BBFC PG Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2001 DVD Releases